


Who I Am

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Series: The Young Spy [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who are you? It was those three words, a blank sheet of paper and an hour of class time that had Alex Rider on the verge of a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am

The teacher had given them a simple assignment. Write a short poem/paragraph/essay answering this three-worded question: Who are you? It was those three words, a blank sheet of paper and an hour of class time that had Alex Rider on the verge of a panic attack. It was his first day back from a mission and just his luck: Tom sat on the opposite side of the room. He had no cover story or way out of the room that would not end in a death sentence for both him and many in that very room.

Most of the kids in his 7th period English class were at least nearly finished if not finished already having written a short five-sentence paragraph. The spy part of him had the vague paranoid suspicion that this was not the assignment originally planned for that day but rather a spur of the moment thing assigned due to the fact he was at school. The normal teenaged boy part of his brain (however small) thought this stupid and arrogant. His mind finally registering the words on the page in front of him, he took out two sheets of paper. On the first he wrote his truthful version of the assignment.

Who I am

By: Alexander Rider

For: Ms. Murphy's 7th period English class

I am a lot of different things to a lot of different people.

To myself, I am a teenage boy in over my head.

To criminals, I am a threat.

To the governments of the world, I am a teenaged James Bond.

To Yassen, I was "little Alex," a child.

To Ian, I was a nephew in constant danger.

To Jack, I was the little brother she never had but always wanted.

To John and Helen, I was the son they never knew.

To Blunt, I am a tool to be used.

To Ms. Jones, I am a child in over my head.

To Sayle, I am a 'bliddy' schoolboy.

To the sergeant, I am merely a child.

To Tom, I am a best friend.

To Julius, I am a worst nightmare that has destroyed his life.

To Sabina, I am a boyfriend.

To Fox, I am a partner.

To Wolf, I am a rich guy's son.

To Snake, I am a medical nightmare that survived a bullet to the heart.

To Eagle, I am a pain.

To my teachers, I am a troublemaker.

To the students of Brookland, I am a druggie.

But truthfully?  
I am Alex Rider: MI6 Top Spy and Scorpia Top Assassin.

After he was finished, Alex carefully placed the sheet into his backpack and started on the one he would actually turn in. after all he needed to do his class work and he needed to…not break the official secrets act.

Who I am

By: Alexander Rider

I am an orphan.

I am a schoolboy.

I am in over my head.

I am a liar and secret-keeper.

I am someone who cannot tell you who I am.

I am someone who you wouldn't believe even if I did.

I am Alex Rider.

I am sorry.

With that, the bell rang and he dropped the sheet on his teacher's desk before bolting from the room. The spy part of his brain had a vague but sure suspicion that this would not be the last attempt to unravel Alex Rider.


End file.
